


Ragnarssons In - Artist

by lisinfleur



Series: Ragnarssons In Archive [4]
Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisinfleur/pseuds/lisinfleur
Summary: Requested by @ bleeding-fandom-heart on Tumblr





	Ragnarssons In - Artist

The requests:

* * *

 

  * Loves her drawings
  * Sometimes makes poses for her, but he rather the ones she does when he is not looking.
  * Secretly stole one of her drawings to carry with him. 
  * Is the worse model ever, cause he always wants to see the final work and keeps questioning all the time ** ** _"Is it ready?"_****  



* * *

 

  

  * Is fascinated by her work. Can be looking her drawings for hours.
  * His favorite is the one she made from him when he came back from a hunt with Hvitserk, two rabbits in his shoulders, the bow in his hand and a smile in his face she drew so well that he can still remember the happiness of that moment just to look at the drawing.
  * Dreams about her drawings of him with their children.
  * **_“I can feel your drawings…”_**



* * *

 

  * Gets impressed every time she shows him another drawing.
  * Took a while to learn he should clean his hands before being able to touch the papers
  * Always moves before the drawing is over.
  * **_“Babe, why do you always draw me eating?”_**  



* * *

 

  * Is always interested in when she’ll come with another drawing
  * Completely careful with her work, avoiding touch too much in order to not to damage the treasure he has in his hands
  * See details that the others can’t see and admire every single trace of her work.
  * **_"You’re a magician with your fingers, babe!”_**  



 

 

  * Pretends he doesn’t like to stand still for her to draw him, but sometimes distracts himself so much in his thoughts that she finishes the drawing and he can’t even notice.
  * Smiles at every new work she shows him. 
  * Is the only one who can see that she captures his soul, his purity and the innocence in his eyes on each drawing, even when she’s trying to portrait him as a ruthless Viking.
  * _**“I like the way you see me, love”**_  



* * *

 

_Do you like my work?_ **_[Support me!](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1SOjyaLY2IMbGDOqNDFOieSlQzMbHgYLJmrT6pX9tOHk/edit?usp=sharing) _ **


End file.
